1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a testing device and method, in particular, to an automatic testing device and method adapted to a computer system.
2. Related Art
The general computer system such as notebook computer or tablet computer requires external instruments for a testing engineer to test circuits and components within the computer system. To retrieve the circuit board of the computer system for testing, the computer system needs to be dismounted troublesomely. If malfunctions occur on the computer system, the testing engineer will still have to test for multiple times even the user feedbacks the situations of the computer system.
Besides, most of the testing software tools available in the market are designated to test single component in the computer system, such as testing only Central Processing Unit (CPU), Wireless LAN Card, Random Access Memory (RAM) or hard disk. However, sometimes the problems happened on the computer system result from poor wiring or poor configuration of the circuit board without any relation to the single components. Therefore, there exits some error results while testing.
For instance, within the military-use or industry-use computer system that is operated under special environmental factors much more restrictive than normal computers, a heater is employed for heating a liquid bearing of the hard disk. When the computer system is booting under a low temperature such as −20° C., the heater is able to maintain the operation of the hard disk above 0° C., thereby protecting the hard disk from damages of operating under low temperature environment.
However, due to long term usage or operation under wrong voltage, the resistance of the heater unexpectedly increases; even worse, the heater burns out and causes shortcut. Therefore, the heater will not be able to heat the hard disk effectively under low temperature environment, which further make the computer system fail to boot up or the damage of the hard disk. In such condition, the computer system in the prior art still requires external instruments (such as electric multimeter) for a testing engineer to facilitate the testing tasks.
Therefore, how to provide a non-external instrument or method for performance the testing of the computer system has become a serious issue pending for resolutions.